


Never Ever Record Someone Pissing Their Pants

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Digestion, It’s not even shippy, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Shota, Vore, its nasti, piss drinking, shitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was upon request. You must be a champion to proceed to read this work of fiction, slut.





	Never Ever Record Someone Pissing Their Pants

It was a normal day at Tori’s manor. He was home alone by himself and he decided it was a good idea to binge drink lots and lots of water. It didn't take too much time before his stomach was slightly bloated and he felt the strong need pee.  
“Oh no…” Tori mumbled in his shota voice. Before he could stop himself, he was already peeing. He whimpered loudly on arousal as his short shorts were soaked with his warm piss. Suddenly there was an arrogant sound of laughter coming from Tori’s window!  
“W-Who’s there?” our poor shota asked.  
“It is I, Eichi!!” Screamed the source of the noise and soon there was a blonde twink crashing through the window with a video camera in hand.  
“What were you doing?!” Bubblegum shota screeched.  
“I recorded you pissing yourself so that I can ruin your reputation and become better than you!” Eichi screeched.  
“N-No! Don't show that to anybody!” came a high pitched plead.  
“Fine, but only if you drink my piss, shota boy.” was the reply.  
Tori swallowed a huge amount of spit before getting down on his knees.  
“That's right shota bitch.” Eichi murmured as he whipped his cock out. Tori crawled up to him, placing his small mouth on the cock. Eichi groaned as he began to piss, staring at Tori through half lidded eyes as the boy swallowed every drop. As soon as he finished pissing, Eichi pulled his dick out of Tori's mouth.  
“Haha! You thought I was going to keep a secret after making you drink my piss?! I lied you dirty fool!” Eichi screeched once more, zipping his pants. He gasped in surprise as he was flipped with brute strength and fell into the ground with a groan. His eyes witness in horror as he watched Tori swallow his feet. He couldn't believe this! A small boy was going to swallow him whole? Eichi was about to make an attempt to escape but before he knew it, Tori's most was already at his waist.  
‘This is it. This is the end.’ Eichi thought as he shed a single tear. He owned his head back to glance at the sun through the broken window one last time before he was swallowed completely. Tori let out a loud belch as he patted his extremely bloated stomach. He groaned as Eichi moved around and squirmed in his belly.  
“This is what you get for blackmailing me, Eichi-chan…” Tori whispered as he poked his stomach before falling asleep, completely mute to Eichi’s muffled screams. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori groaned as he woke up with the sudden need to shit. It had only taken him the whole night to digest Eichi completely. Before he knew it, Tori could feel the shit slowly coming out of his asshole. He let out a loud moan as quickly took his pants off, allowing the huge piece of shit to come out in all it's smelly glory. Another moan came out as more huge pieces of shit came out, each one making a plop sound as it exited the tiny asshole. After about an hour of constant shitting, Tori let out a huge fart and sighed in relief. He stared at his now plump ass and groped it, feeling the globes of fat as they easily squished beneath his hands.  
“I may do this again sometime…” Tori mumbled, groaning at the wonderful smell  
of his feces on his bed.  
“Thank you, Eichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything at the same time. Any and all criticism is welcome.


End file.
